Problem: Express $0.0346$ as a fraction.
$0.0346$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{346}{10000}$